1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a boring machine which is self-chucking and self-centering and which may be remotely controlled including control by a computer and which is capable of performing precision machining operations including pipe boring and internal threading when installed in the field. The boring machine is of a portable construction and has a self-centering chuck positionable within the pipe with the capability for quick setup and therefore, with the remote computer control, has particular utility for use in a radioactive or hostile environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for boring pipe or other tubular members are generally known wherein a tool carrying boring bar is driven by means external of the pipe or other tubular element. Insofar as known to Applicant, portable machines for use in the field for boring a pipe have had clamping structure for clamping onto the outside of the pipe and an external drive associated with the clamping structure for imparting motion to the boring tool within the pipe.